The present invention relates to a video output apparatus, a conversion apparatus, a video output method, and a conversion method.
There are standards of video output, such as DisplayPort and HDMI (registered trademark).
Some formats of video data defined by the standards of video output can handle variable frame rates. A GPU (Graphics Processing Unit) may not be able to write frame image data in a frame buffer at a stable frame rate in a system, such as a game system, in which the processing load of the system changes. Under the circumstances, for example, a format of data corresponding to variable frame rates can be adopted to minimize the latency.
The formats of video data defined by the standards of video output may or may not require output of a vertical synchronization signal (VSYNC signal) one predetermined time period before the timing of the start of the output of new frame image data.